My own personal hell
by MyWorldIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Bella is basicly emo rock skater,her 'rents suc,she hates her life,school is like hell, and her best friend is a werewolve and only her and her brother know but what happens when the Cullens come but their not all changed base on true story with twist
1. School Kill me

I was riding my skate board as I stop in front of the school gate. A small smile when on my face I ran up the stair and got back on my skate board. As I turned the corner I saw the three biggest wanna-be ever. And one of them was my brother. I stop in front of him and hi two mates. He had a smoke in his hand. "What the fuck you took my smokes again?"

A smile played on his face "What you gonna do?" I looked at him and score him in the nut cracker with my skate board. I saw his to mate laughing there heads off.

"Shut up you bloody woggs"

"What the fuck Bella I am so telling mum where you hide smokes"

"And I'll tell her were you hide you stash," I took the pack of smoke out of his Rangafriend and the one out of Josh's mouth. I kissed his cheek and got back on my board. "Glad we have a understanding." I gave him a wink and hopped down three stairs. I heard him swear at his mates. And curse my name. I showed him my favourite finger and turned a corner. I saw the biggest slut in my grade and the piglets. They stood there glaring at me. Jayde wore full on pink and the twin piglets wore blue. I saw a giant mud puddle in front of me. I sited initand got Jade's hair. It was classic. "Sorry did I get you?" I smiled and she returned it with a glare

"God you are the biggest dork ever"

"Love you to honey" I yelled as I started to skate away. I could hear the piglets laughing. I smiled as I saw my group of friends Ang, Tish, Beck, Tors, Jessica, Mel and Tor's ugly boyfriend Culley. Of courseeveryone saw me expect Tori. I walked up behind her and pinched her side. She squealed with surprise. "Now can you shut up?"

"Eat me Swan"

"Sorry your not my type" I gave her a innocent smile that no-one should trust. I saw Culley trying so hard not to laugh. I couldn't tell if to was at me or his pain in the ass girlfriend. I heard some-one say my name. I turned around and saw Ms Ranolds. "Shit on a stick… Tish hold these" I threw her the smokes and rode over to The Queen of tutor. She said something about not riding in school grounds. I just nodded my head. Until I heard the words "my English class"

"Hey Ms you got to be joking"

"I don't joke… So hopefully you read the Harry potter book for Summer/Military school"

"Harry potter can kiss my ass" Before she could say anything rod back to the gang.  
Tori and Culley were at it. And Beck was going on about how she will never smoke or swear (IN SCHOOL).Tish threw them back.  
She got to her feet and stared at me. She wore a pair of jean gave her a black top with a dead heart on front and Sneakers.  
Ang and Jess were Pickering about Mike and Ben. I rolled my eyes and flipped up my skateboard and looked at Tish. I raddled the smokes and she nodded her head. We started walking. We went around to the skate bar behind the Parking lot and started smoking.  
When I saw wore fishnet stocking a t-shirt way to long and boot that went to her knees. Only one word came to mind.  
"Skank!" All she did was show my favourite finger. I heard the bell ring and started walking with Tish. As we walked through an ark way we saw Jayde.  
She was redoing her make-up again. I tripped upthe stair and hurtmy foot like all hell.

"Great look it the charity couple" I heard the them snicker. I gripped my skate board as hard as i could.  
"Funny you won't saying that when you were kissing our ass in 6grade"  
"I did not kiss your ass in 6th grade" She squealed it so blood and were standing in front of her. I could see 7th grade watching from down the hall.  
"that right... your nose always got in the way" I saw the piglet fighting a grin. I looked back at Jayde "Personally i think that make-up makes you look like a slut, And the skirt," I gave her smile, which was returned by a glare  
"At least my sisters an't sluts,"  
I step closer as she backed into the wall "Don't you EVER call my sisters a sluts ever again GOT IT?" I could feel the hate in my eye but the pain on my face. I heard Tish saying my name. I didn't respond. Igot hear the 7th grade all talking.  
"You don't scare my Bella"  
"Do I?" I turned my head and saw my sister behind me. Jasmine. I saw Jayde stiffen and eyes widen.  
"Jasmine fuck off?" I glared her and all she did was laugh. She wore what she always wore the exact opposite to , pink, colour and Tight ass shirts. I rolled my eye. I turned my head and looked at Jayde. Before i could do any thing Tish gripped my arm.  
"Let's go" I stared atherthen pulled back from Jayde. I walked away with Tish and left her alone with Jasmine. The 7th grader were still standing there."Look Bells i got History I have to go... Oh don't fight with anyone on the way too class"

I pretend to cross my heart and walked threw the 7th grader. They all moved out of my way. I walked into A class room the doors down "Welcome Ms Swan... Where have you been?" Mr Banner was looking at me threw his glass. More under my neck then my face.  
"Having a go at Jayde... And Sir my eyes are up here,"I grippedhis chin and pulledhis head up. I smiled and walked down the Tables and saw a really hot guy in it.

He had brown messy hair, Green eyes, and had a Mcr t-shirt on. He smiled atme and i felt like i was going to faint. I walked to my sit and sat next to him "Edward Cullen" He put his knuckle's to me and i couldn't help but flinch.  
Concerned. "Bella Swan" I hit mine to his. He smiled and i return it.


	2. Edward Cullen

**In this story Bella an that are Aussie 1. Cause it so much easier for me**

**2nd cause i want her to be ....................333 EDWARD CULLEN**I sat there in class drawing all over my biology book.

* * *

Everycouple of second i would look up and stare at Edward fromthe corner of my eye.

I got caught a couple of times. All he did was smile. I felt my face go red. i heard some-one call my name.

Ilooked up and A kid was standing there. "Bella come up here please?"

Regretlying i stood up. As i got pass Edward i fell I put my hands infront of my ready for the impact.

But something stop me. I looked up and Edward was there. He put me on my feet. I couldn't look away.

Apparently neither could he. I heard some one whistle. "Looks like Bella and Edward" We pulled apart and i saw who started it

"Mike!" I walked up and scored himin the balls. Everyone started yelling stuff about Mike. I smiled happily.

I walked to Mr. Banner who didn't botherlooking atmy chest. "Princpal"

I rolled my eyes and took the note from his hands. I walked to the back of the class and grapped my skate board and bag "See-ya"

I looked at Edward and smiled "Bye" I got on my skate-board and rod down the walkway. As i got out the door i remembered Mike.

I poked my head though the door again and looked at him "Don't even try it or i bust another one" He sat back down and saw Mike glare atme.

I rod my skate-board down the hall to the office it wasn't that i got there i saw Jayde and the piglets around the room.

"Great"I didn't bother waiting for the princpal. I walked into his office and wrote down my statement on a piece of paper. I sat in his chair.

He had a wierd chair it was a bean bag with wheels basically. I opened the little cupbaord in the desk and pulled out a cola.

I opened it and took a sip and leaned back. I sat there for a few seconds til I heard a bang. I went flying backwards off my chair.

I heard someone run next to me. "Bella you ok?"

"Fine" They helped pull my up i looked and saw HIM. "Edward? Why are you here?"I stared at him. And he stared atme like i should already know.

"Where is he?" I gripped his hand and pulled me up niether pulled away.

"I really don't care" I looked in his green eyes and got lost. I felt my heart go faster. We still hadn't pulled away. I thought about moving but my legs wouldn't do it.

I heard some one clear their throats behind us. Me and Edward pulled apart. Edward looked behind us "Your not Cuppinco"

She smiled "No I'm not Esme Culllen" She was pale and skinny. Her hair was wavy and wore high heels that would brake your neck. They had tied black snake-leather

and wooden heels."I'm the new vice princpal"

"Wait Cullen that's Edward's last name... But you don't look any thing alike"

Edward smile atme "Adpoted" God i wish i was "What?" I hadn't realised i said it aloud

"Nothing just I didn't know... Any way why am i here?" Esme walked overto the princpals desk and put down a file. She sat her hands on the desk and leaned

on them.

"Well Bella?" I nooded my head and she smiled "There was a complaint by-"

"Jayde and the piglets about phsically hurting her?" She nodded her head and looked stunned "This has happen ever since 7th grade She **(in my opinion) is a **

sl-"As i saw Edward face that told me not to finish my line and then looked at Esme i quickly change the subject "Here's my state ment" I handed her a piece of paper.

"This happens alot deosn't it?" I nodded my head. I turned around to leave but hit into Edward

"Sorry?" Ilooked up at not to blush. I didn't hear him laugh. But for some reason i knew he was. I walked over a gripped my bag and skateboard.

"Bella?" I turned around and looked at Esme. "I was wondering could you watch Edward and his siblings for me" I nodded my head and walked out the room smiling.

"Oww... Look likes Bella got a little crush how cute, On the new boy emo" Iheard Jayde laugh

"Atleast i didn'tloss my viginity to a lolipop" I smiled like we were having a normal convertsion.

"Bella how bout you get fucked justlike your sist-" Before she could finish she was on the ground holding her nose. Before i could move Esme was holding my fore arm

"Bella? Bella come with me please?" JAyde was on her feet smiling

"Not til she's dead" I walked pastEsme and now Edward was in front of me. holding my wrist. Rubbing his thumb up and down my vien.

"Bella she is not worth it,"

"She called my sister a slut"

"I know i heard" Ihow the hellcould he here he was in a different room, and Jayde whispered it. "Trust me, She just want more people to hate you for doing this... Let's go"

I turned around and walked into Esme office. As soon as Esme closed the door.I punched into the wall as hard as i could. My hand went through the wall. As i pulled it out blood was on it. Esme stepped away from me. Edward looked at Esme. I pulled off my checked t-shirt off and wrapped it around my hand.

"Sorryi can fix that... Can i ride my board home to fix this up" She nodded her head and i walked out the door. Jayde was gone and Edward was behind me. "What?"

"I'm driving you"I nodded my head. We walked to the parking and got in his car.I didn't speak until he asked me a question "Whydo youget upsetwhen people call your sister a slut"

I sat there not knowing how to answer "Cause it the one word i can't stand... Holding people for things they find there mistakes i think it stupid,"

I looked out the window scared at what he would say "Were here" I looked around I released we were outside my house. "Thanks... You want to come in?"

"Won't your parents be home?" Worry was on his face i smiled.

"No Dad's at work and Mum's probably shopping forthe next three hour until school end" He nodded his head and gotout the car.

We walked up the steps and through the front door. I through my keys on the table near the door and bag next to it. "Want a cola...Beer?"

"No thanks" I nooded my head and went to the louge room, Crap was everwhere "Sorry bout the mess"

"It's ok really" I gripped the firstaid kit from the draw of the tv cabnet I took off the t-shirtand started working on the cuts. "When did you move here?"

"Start off the summer... Right next door actually"

"Reallyy for summer i stayed at my friends place most the time"

We sat there forthe next few hour rambling on about random stuff. Our family how you could see my room from his, Music, myguiter and thing we had in common.

When he ask me the most random question"Seriously What happen between you and Jayde?"

"Really just was a pain in the ass, always trying to change for other people never normal then she got the high pit voice and me and Tish stop talking to her and she gave up"

I heard the front door slam. Mydad mum caming walkin though. "Oh mygosh" I was laying with my legs over Edwards lap and it didn't really look like friends.

We jumped away from each other "Sorry Mrs Swan I didn't mean-"

"No it alright you just scared me"

"WellI'm gonna go" I nodded myhead and smiled. I heard him walk to his cardrive him next door

"Mum i gonna go tomy room" I ran up the stairs and saton mybed thinking about Edwardletting the word coming out. The first words to my head about Edward 'Your Eyes' and it came out

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

I smiled at the end of the song and looked outmywindow and saw Edward and A small girl -which must of been Alice- wide eyes looking at me....

* * *

**Ok this song is not mine but i did make a little change And it is by Alex Johnson about a really really hot guy **

**Reveiw and HELP FOR IDEAS PLEASE??? Sorry for not being long mum pesting me too get off**


	3. My Secerts

**I wrote this 1/2 asleep so i'm not changing it**

PS Edward Cullen is mine forever

* * *

**previous**  
**And everybody knows I'm into you**

**I smiled at the end of the song and looked out my window and saw Edward and A small girl -which must of been Alice- wide eyes looking at me....**

I looked at them and i closed the blind. I sat my guiter down and heard the door bell ring. i ran down stairs. "Mum Don't answer it!" But it was to late. I heard my mother greeting someone. Telling them to come in. I stared from halfway down the stairs. I saw leather boots.

"Bella come on down it's Tish" I let out the breath i was holding. And ran down the stairs. "Playing the guiter again?" I nodded my head and smiled "What were you singing about?"Mymum walked back to the kitchen and started cooking

"Doesn't matter... Great mum cooking" I tried to sound happy. But the truth is my mum can't cook to save her life. She poked her head out the arc way

"You hungry Tish?" I shock myhead and she saved the night

"No i came to see if Bella wanted to come out for dinner" I nodded my head and gripped my coat. I was out the door before my mum could say a word. Ipulled on my coat as mydad came up the stairs.

"Hey Dad" I stood there with my hands in my pockets and stood in front of Tish. I could smell the beer on his breath and smoke on his skin. He shock his head and walked inside "Wit here K?" Tish nodded her head. I ran to my mum and told bout dad and asked if she wanted to come with. She told me to gohave fun a she wouldbe fine.

Idid as she said and walked outthe house and saw Tish waiting on the stair and my dad at the door talking to her. I grapped my skate board. I walked out the door

and he took the board out of my hands. He snipped it over hisknee and laughed "You stupid cunt"

He kept laughing and slammed the door. "How will you get there now youalways fall over on your feet"

I gave hera lazy look and stared atthe Cullens house "Come with me" She fallowed me over i knock on the door. And Esme answer

"Bella what are you doing here?" She smiled but worry was in her eyes. Like she heard what justhappened. She nodded her head to Tish. Tish just waved and looked down.

"Can i see Edward?" She nodded herhead and moved so we could go in. The house was awesome

"2nd floor 2nd room on the right"

"Thank you" I walked with Tish next to me saying how awesome the house was i kept agreeing with her. I saw Esme smile as we turned the corner to Edward room.

I knocked on the door and heard music being played. He just screamed over itand said come in.I open the door and took one step in. "Bella?" He quickly turned his music off

"The one and only" I heard Tish clear her throat "And this giant pain in the ass is Tish" She rolledher eyes and smiled

"Hello" Tish nodded head she was looking around that room. "So to what do i own this pleasure?"

"I need to borrow your skate board pleasee..."

"Why? It was fine early that reminds me nice song"

"thanks" I smiled at the ground Tish was pulling kissy face behind him. I tried as hard as hell not to laugh.

"Who was it about?" I quickly looked Tish. Who was doing all these wierd hand siblies.

"Umm... Tish and I wrote it about her boyfriend" Tish was pretending to hit her head against a wall. Edward turned to her"What's his name?"

"Mason Ashford?" He turned to me. wide eyes

I stared at her and my mouth flew open wide. Edward was first too speak"I meet him today... really?"

"Yeah really?..." She glared at me to shut up. "So Edward can i use your board?"

"Sure pick one" He pionted to the wall with a window. There was thousand of boards. I mouth flew open again. I ran over to them.

"Green day, MCR,Escape the fate, " Tish squealed. I heard Edward chuckle behind us "Dude, you are like... a skate board god" I turned around and saw a tiny girl behind him. "You must be Alice"

"And you are Bella" She didn't say it like a question. But i nodded myhead any way. "Edward told me about you" I saw Edward stare atAlice shacking his head.

"And he told a hell alot about you... Do you ride" I heard Edward laugh

"Oh god in these heels i would rather die" I laughed and looked out his window. I saw my louge and mymum and dad. My mom was on the ground and my dad yelling i couldn't make it out.

"Hey Edward would Esme forgive me if i broke your window?"

"Yes Why?"

"Cause i'm gonna do this" I ran towards the window and jumped threw it. I landed on the window for the louge room. I heard some-one screaming myname.

I kicked in the louge room window "Dad get off her Now!"

He back handed my across the face. I fell on the glasstable. As i saw him raise his hand about to punch my mother.

I pushed her away and he got me instead. I screamed in pain. I saw Someone running towards us.

My father didn't notice he kicked and screamed at me. My mother was out cooled.

"Get off her" I looked up and saw Alice and Edward.

"Guys go pleaSEEEE" That end off the sentence was cut off by my father pulling me up by my hair. I screamed for them to leave. "Please it will only getworst!"

"Tish get rid of them!" I fought againstmy father. dodging every punch i could. I landed a few on his face. He slammed into the wall. I ran to my mother,

Tryingto wake her up. I heard myfathercome towards me. Before icould mya muscle Edward thoughin the punches. "Alice take them" Alice picked up my mother

"No i'm staying take Tish and help my mum" I ran up to myfather and pulled Edward away. He punched at me with everything and i dodge it until he grapped myneck. I couldn't breath.

He slammed me up against a wall. "Bella you never listen... Don't worry your friends next then you mother" I gotpissed I kick himin the gut and he landed on the ground. He got up and i kicked him in the rips.

I swing a shot to his face. He ran towards me.I ran up to the arc way and gripped the top of it.I wrapped my legs around his head

With every word i punched himin the face "Don't!... You!... Ever! Come Back!"He was knocked out I didn't stop til Edward pulled me of him. "Let me go he has to die!"

I kicked and screamed but he wouldn't letgo. We ended up in his house and i was still screaming. "Bella" He grapped my arms and stood in front ofme "Look at me!"

"Let me GO!!"I started to hear crying in pain. I shut up and only one word came out. "Mum!" I ran into a kitchen. She was laying on the counter top crying.

"Where's my daughter?!"

"Mum Mum!" She looked toward me and my eye went wet. "I'm fine mum but don't fall asleep please sit up" she did as i said. I couldfeel many eyes on us but i didn't care

all i want was mymum to be OK "Edward didn't you say your Dad was a doctor?" Just then Someone came though the was pale tall blonde hair and had

golden eyes. I knew he was the doctor cause of the bag he was carring "Mum I'll be back OK?"

I walked out into the louge roomI stood against the door. Islide my back down it two people were next to me Esme and Alice. Esme helped me stand up.

It hurt to move. I looked at all the people in fonrt of me. Most of them looked... Gorgeous. "Just ask the Questions already"

"When did it start?"

I looked down at the floor "I was ten when it started... Just after my sister moved out and my dad lost his job when i turned 13 i fought back i got my head beat in with a baseball bat"

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Mum said it would all turn out ok she would take care of it.... She done real good"

"Bella did he do any thing else?" I shock my head i looked up when i heard Tish

"Bella tell them" I shock my head... I couldn't even open my mouth. I looked up and saw one girl look at me. She ran up and hugged me the tears came following out.

Some how from that one moment everyone knew. I saw Edward stop breathing and looked at the door. Rosalie did the same. Suddenly my father was coming though

the door with a baseball bat expect it was metal. "Bella!" Blood was running down his face and he looked pissed as hell

I stood up and he ran towards was in front ofme before i could do anything. Two guy were beating on him "Stop!" My father was on the ground with the two guys standing over him. I walked over and kneeled next to my father"LEave and never come back or i willl kill you now get... leave your stuff"

"Bella what are you doing?" I looked at what i was talking about.

"Everyone can change" I walked out into the kitchen and my mother was whinching in pain. I walked up and grapped her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Did you tell them?" I looked down and nodded my head. Carlisle was still working on her face.

"I'm sorry mum they neeeded to know-" I saw her face and she was smiling. I pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I haven't seen you smile in a long time"

"Excuse me?" I turned around and saw the big one "Bella we need you?"

My mu let go of my hand and smiled in peace as i walked out the door esme alice and Jasper was gone. "What's the matter?"

I looked at Tish who was crying on Rosalies shoulder. "Tish tell me?"

Shelooked up and her neck was red and face was bruising. "I should have kill him"

"Look we should all get some rest. School tomorrow" Ilooked at Rosalie "Your mum gets the couch, Tish can take the spare bed"

"I'll sleep on the floor out here" She shock herhead "Why?" She looked atEdward as he gave Tish a ice pack "Seriously?" Edward smiled "Fine... where you toilet?"

Edward laugh but told me to follow him.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter **  
**Iknow it bad but give me a break my rent are being pains**

**Please review**


	4. Pain and hurt

**Ok so i know i suck but i aqm only 14 give me a break**

**I love Edward Cullen (mine forever)**

* * *

With in 1/2 hour i was in edward room, wearing his boxers and his shirt. My hair was wet and messy"Thanks for letting me borrow this" He nodded his head. My hands were still shaking so i crossed my arms

He was laying out the sleeping bag. "Is that where i'm sleeping?"

"No I am, you get the bed"

"That's not fair...It's your bed" I stood there looking like half asleep idiot, he looked at me. he wasn't going to gave up easily. "I got a idea" I grapped the sleeping bag and shoved it on the bed. "Ta-Da"

He smiled "You sure?" He stared at me like i was insane.

"Were friends right?" He looked at me, nodded his head and smiled "Then hell yes" I got in the bed and layed there "Oh god this is the most comfortable bed ever" Edward laughed and lay under the cover with me.

"How come you fought back"

"He was bashing on my mother... forcing me to watch" I saw his eyes go darker "I couldn't stand it, I fought back... My mother would cause he said he would kill me and my sister" My breath went shaky

"Let go to bed forget the bad days" I smiled and closed my eyes.

I woke up Edward shaking me. Repeating my name. I came shooting up for air."Bella you alright?"

"Just my real life nightmare... go back to bed" I layed down. I felt Edward put an arm around me. I put my hand on his and layed there. With in seconds i was asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************  
Next morning

I woke up hugging edward with my head on his chest. And his arms around me.

He was doing the same. I heard our names being screamed but niether moved.

I saw Alice on Edward side of the bed with a camera.

As soon as the flash went off me and Edward were up. As i sat up i felt dizzy.

I fell off the bed and on the ground. My mother looked down at me bruise

"Mum no harm mean but you look like shit"

She smiled "I feel worst" I heard the door slam and people yelling. "Advil?" I shock myhead "Alcholo?" I nodded my head. She helped me up. She gave me a towel and clothes. "God mum iloveyou"

I hugged the soft towel. Unlike the ones at home. In our house it felt like sand paper.

She smiled and walked out the door.

I looked out and saw Rosalie and Edward yanking at each other. I stood there. Rose looked at me and smiled. "Hey bella?" I nodded and pulled my head back in.

I looked around. I put my ear to the door. "Edward watch your self O.K?"

'God what is with everyone?" I heard annoyance in his voice. I heard somone about to open the door. Just as i was about to run Rose started talking.

"Edward? you like this girl... Just be careful" The door was getting pushed open. I ran to the bathroom door on the otherside of the room.

As i openedthe bathroom door i heard him say my name. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?" I shock my head, "Good my she is a bitch"

"I know youtold me, Alice is a annoying little shopping pixie, Jasper is fun but can be really boring, Emmett can be a idiot, Carlisle and Esme are the perfect parents"

My voice went quite at the end. "Bella what was the night mare about?"

"Nothing... Look i got to take a shower then get to school" I picked up and walked in to the bath room. I took a shower. I let the water go down my skin. For a while.

Soon enough i was out the shower and finish changing. I walked out the bathroom wearing. Black jeans torn on the knees,

A shirt the says 'F*ck You', and my connys.

I saw Tish on the bed. Not moving. "Tish you ok?" I looked at her. she looked ten times worst then last night."I'm sorry"

"Have youlooked in the mirror?"

"No... scale 1-10?"

"11.5" I groaned and rubbed my eyes

"Come on time for school" She through me a bag mints and a beer. I ran up and hugged her.

"Gods greatest invention" I held up the beer in the air as we walked down the stairs.

"Beside that" I looked in the direction she was and Edward was standing there. We looked at each other and laughed. "Bike?"I nodded my head.

We walked out side and someone said our names. I opened my can and took a sip.

"Who?" I saw Tish bit her bottom lip. I turned around and saw Edward. "What's up?"

"Want a ride?" He smiled and looked at me. I heard someone groan behind him. We rolled our eyes. I saw Emmett kiss Rose's head.

"Nah were taking my bike... My mate fixed it up for me... Jacob you can meet him today, if you want" I started walking over to my house,

I walked in the fornt door the place was trashed.

"Sorry" I walked over the stuff, Just to trip on my own broken skateboard. I braced my self for impact. But again i was in Edward's arms. i looked up at him. I saw Tish run up stairs. "thanks again"

HE put me too my feet. I looked down blushing. For some reason i got tell he was smiling. "Finally" I saw my bike keys on the floor. I picked them up. And raddled them. I looked back at him. He pushed his hand though his hair, I could die at this moment and not care

"Wonder whats taking Tish?" We both looked at the stairs, atthe sound of something falling. We ran up stairs.

Tish was laying in the hallway. "Tish?!" I ran next to her and started shaking her like all hell. She opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" A smile played on her face.

She looked at Edward then at me. And the smile grew bigger. i helped her up. "Horny little barsturd... Maybe you should ride with Edward, Tish?" I looked at her and they both shock there heads. I laugh and walked to my room.

I walked into my room. "Well i can only take one"

I grapped my bag and turned around. Edward was looking atmy guiter and tish was grapping me anther beer "I have to be sober for school"

"Last year you won't... Best welcome to school party ever" I looked at Edward who raised his eyebrows. I grapped the beer out of Tish hand and started drinking it.

"Who?"

Tish looked at Edward "What car do you drive?"

"I was gonna go in Alice's porche with her and Jasper"

Tish's smile grew "I get the car... Alice can show me the pictures-"Edward and I looked at her. She ran out the room and down stairs. I grapped my hoddie of my bed.

"So what type of bike?"

I smiled "A fast one"

So soon enough we were in my garage with my bike. I smiled as i saw Edward's face. He looked worried. I started laughing.

I grapped my sides where my father kicked me.

"You alright?" I looked up at Edward.

"Yeah... let's just go, Geton" I slide on and started it. Edward got behind me. "Grap on" I went full blast and Edward almost fell off.

He held my hips. A tingle went up my spine. I felt his breath against my neck. i bit my bottom lip. Soon enough we were at school.

Edward got off looking wierd. "What's up?" I looked in the direction he was "Great, Jayde and her Piglets"

They started walking towards us. "Jayde I am not in the mood" I started walking were they blocked my way.

"Well I am... looks like some finally showed you a lesson"

"Cause you never could" I smiled, she looked horrorifed. "Sorry to cut this short but me and Edward have to go"

I grapped Edward wrest and started to pull him. "Hold up Swan were not done"

"How about you go find the lollipop you lost your viginity to and go suck it" As i started to push pass her.

She smiled and grapped my shoulder. I gripped her hand and went to punch her in the face. But suddenly all the Cullens were coming towards us.

Edward grapped my hands. "Bella let's go"

"Edward shut up and let your slut girlfriend think for her" Now i had lostit. I jumped on her and started punching her face in. She screamed for help. But i wasn't leting go.

I stop for two second and looked ather. "Don't you ever call me a slut again!!" I started punching and kicking again. Some one pulling me.

I turned my head and saw Emmett holding me. As i looked at Jayde she was on the ground bleeding and blood everywhere

"Oh my god" It barly came out a whisper. I turned around I ran for the building I heard people scream myname. I didn't listen.

I went to the music block. I sat in a corner. Tears going down my face.

I sat there for what felt like hour before i heard anyone. I got up and took a guiter. I started slamming it all around the room.

Screaming. Yelling I though the guiter out the window as someone came though the doors. "Bella?"

I turned around and Alice and Rosalie and Esme were standing there. I stood there my throat was dry i could barely see out my eyes

"I am no better then he is" My breath was shaky "I fight to feel better, to have control, to feel something"Esme took a step towards me.

She was expecting to move but i didn't even flinch "Bella what happened ?"

"How did you find me?" I looked at Alice.

"You love music guiters" I piont my head to the ground. "Bella please come Edward and me have been put in all your classes for the day"

"No, I just... can't i just like him" I walked over to the guiters. And grapped one. "I wanted to kill her" I could feel my bruise thumping.

"Bella Come on please we will come back next break,ok please?"

I looked at Alice was about to cry "Am i a monster?" Ilooked at Rosalie I saw her holding her breath

"Bella you are nothing like him your are the oppisite... Please Everyone is worried, Bella" I bit my bottom lip.

Tears started to roll down my face. Esme ran up and hugged me "BElla come on you can go to firstclass and Rose and Alice will walk you there?"

I nodded my head and grapped my bag. I walked out with Alice holding my hand. As we got in the biology hall way everyone was whispering.

I grapped Alice's hand tighter. She did the same. As we walked inthe biology lab everyone stoppped talking and looked at us.

As Alice went to show the note Rose hugged me and whispered "I get Emmett to swing by before class ends so no one says anything"

I let her go and walked to sit between Edward and Alice. I sat my bag down and whinced as i tried to sit.

Edward grapped my hand when i sat down.I held it back and we didn't go. I got a note from Mike

_Hey Swan did you really kick Jayde's ass_

I ripped the note up and raise myhand. Mr. Banner piont to me. I stood up and Edward tried to stop me. Alice's smiled at him.

"For all you dickhead who are wondering, Yes i kicked Jayde's ass and who know's what else... Now build a mother fucking brigde and get over it"

I sat down and leaned into my chair. Everyone looked at me, The door started to knock. I grapped Edward hand tigher knowing who it was.

Mr. Banner opened the door and Jasmine was there. She looked at me. As she saw my face she looked pissed but it wasn't at me. I stood up.

"Come?" Alice and Edward came with me. As we got out the door it slammed shut "Who are they?"

"Family" She looked at me.

"You are a god damn idiot you know that? Starting a fight" She looked on at the bruise on my face "Did she do that?"

"She wishes" I looked at her and she understood. She leaned forward like she was ging to hug me "Don't touch me"

"Bella?" i saw she looked hurt. Ilooked at the ground

"The Cullens were there for me... When you my family should have been, Mum is so fucked up you feel like screaming... And he got Tish but no you don't care"

"How can you say i don't care?"

"You care more about people respecting and loving you then your own fucken family... We would have died if it wasn't for the Cullens"

She reached for my arm. I stepped back and grapped Alice's and Edward's.

* * *

**This arguement will contunie in the next chapter **

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please**


	5. SOmes lies are easier

"Bella?please-"

"Don't start with your life has been crap... Cause my life is shit on a stick all the time" She put her arms down

"You are a little suck up"

"Bitch"

"Vampire"

"Fang banger"

"What?"

"Nevermind" I rolled my eyes.

"Get over yourself all you care is you... that why it is all your fault"

"Don't start"

"No let's if you just got over yourself for 5minutes none of it would have happen but you care about any one but yourself" I stood there, Edward looking confused and Alice holding my hand "Do they even know the secert that we inhertied?"

I looked at her pure angier in my voice.

"If i see you again i swear to god i will kill you" I walked back in the class and sat at the back desk. I put my head in my hand trying so hard not to scream.

I felt people looking at me. I got anther note but from Ang and Ben.

**_Are you alright?_**

**_No plus with the bruise on my face how bad do i look?_**

**_do you want the truth?_**

**_Yes_**

**_Like you spnd the night in hell_**

I hit my head in to the table with a groan, Edward patted my back and wrote something in his book. I started to fall asleep. When i heard the bell.

As i walked out the class just like Rosalie promised. Emmett was waiting at the door. He pulled me into a backwards bear hug.

I can't help but smile. As he put me down i could feel the pain in my hip. "Sorry Bella"

I pat him in the gut cause i couldn't bother reaching for his shoulder. "I'm all good"

"Bella, you can;t lie" I poked out my tongue at him. He smiled. Everyone was staring at me. Ilooked around "Any one seen Tish?"

I looked around. Emmett was just looking like a idoit.

We started walking towards the quad. I was walking with Edward.

And Alice and Emmett were walking infront of us.

When Alice and Emmett were rambling on about something.

I shock my head and started laughing. "Are they always like this?"

"Worst" We started laughing, I saw Tish and Mason?

I felt my mouth wide open "Bella?" Tish ran up holding hands with

"Mason?" He smiled and nodded."Really?" Tish smiled and nodded there was no lying on her face.

"Edward Cullen"

"Mason Ashford" Everyone stood quitely until Alice came

"Hey guy... your Mason right?" He nodded his head. I started to feel really light headed.

I grapped Edward's arm as i started to fall back. He caught me as i fell. "Emmett can you carry Bella to Esme?"

"No i'm fine" I gotup and tried to fell again "But on the other hand" I fell and landed in Edward's arms.

Emmett picked me up like i was nothing. I kept protesting which onlymade me want to go to sleep more.

By the time we got to Esme office i couldn't be bothered to agrue. They sat me on a really comfy chair.

"Bella what happened?"

"Nothing i'm just really tired... and hungry" I grapped my bag off the floor and looked though it. "Great no food.. again"

I leaned in the chair. Esme walked up with a wierd ass sandwhich.

"Why don't you have food Bella?"

"Same reason i have all the bruise's"

"You could of got it from our house" i opened the sandwhich and started eating it.

"I'll pay you back" I had the sandwhich down in though the wrapper in the bin i missed.

"Bella?" I looked up at Esme and Alice, "It's no big deal, O.K life sucks then you die, that how it go's"I picked up my bag.

As i got out my keys someone took them out of my hand "Emmett" He helded them above his head.I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bellayou can't go driving you can barely stand... You have been put in music class for next period" I looked up horrifed. Remembering the broken window "Don't worry"

I nodded my head. I walked out of the office waiting for the three when i saw Matt Harley. He came up to me and though a missed by inches.

"Matt what's up?Stop" I saw Jayde waving. I grapped his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. Some how he got up and a punch inches from my face.

Somone had caught it. He knocked him down. This time he didn't get up. I looked up and Edward was standing there "I never knew you could punch"

He wasn't paying attention to me and Alice came out. I looked at Edward who looked like... stone. I kneeled down next to Matt.

I reached into his pocket and found $100. I reached the my bag and found my pocket knife ready to kill Jayde

"Edward stop her" I had barely gotten the thing in my hand

"Look lets go to music." The whole way there everyone was staring at me and Edward. As we walked though the door for music everyone turned there heads

and glared. All i did was show them my favourite finger. We all walked to the back. As i looked up from putting my bag down and saw Jayde smiling at me.

I grapped the bottom of the chair and grapped it as hard as i could. But for some reason i want to literary rip her head off. I felt Alice tense

Edward looked at her. She shock her head. I felt my bag start to vibrate. I opened my bag and hid under the table.

I got my phone out and answered it. "What?"

"Bella's do you know where mum is?"

"Josh what the fuck you are a bloody fuckwit" I heard Edward laugh. I hit him in the knee. "Why do you want mum any way?"

"What makes you think i want anything?" I sat there silently waiting "Fine... i need a place to stay"

"God what is with you... and your on student welfare you can't move back in"

"Isabella Swan"

"Fuck Josh i gotta go call later" I hung up and stood from under the desk. "May i ask what you were doing under the desk?"

"It's a new thing called a moblie" I smiled and walked out the front. "What do I have to do?"

"What do you think class?" Ofcourse Jayde hand was first up. But insteadhe chose Alice. She stood up and smiled.

I shock my head knowing what she was about to say. "Preform" I showed her my favourite finger. All she did was smile and sit down.

"Wonderful idea" He turned to me with a evil smile "You will prefrom in the talent quest"

"No come on sir anything but that... Alice you evil little pixie" She started to jump in her sit.

"BElla go backto your desk"

"Stupid cunt" I walked to my sit and glared at Alice. By the end of class I was still wondering "Why the hell did you do that?"

She pionted to the left "She is going to win if you don't go in it"

"how do you know this stuff?" I walked in the middle of them. She stared at Edward. He shock his head.

I rolled my eyes and got out my phone. She how i fell forward "Fuck" and someone grapped my wrist. Edward pulled me up on my feet.

"I heard Alice swear. I turned around and Jacob was standing there. "Jake!"

I ran up and pulled him into a hug. "You ever go on a 6month vacantion again i wil kick your ass"

"Looks like some body already kicked yours... Who are they?"

"The Cullens Alice and Edward" As i said there names i didn't look at him. Alice was jumping up and down and Edward just stood there.

"Awkward... any way i need to call Josh he got kicked out of his place again,"

"He can stay with us." i looked up at Jacob remembering what happen last time

"Remember last time, Paul is a bloody dick with a side of fries"

"He can;t control himself you know that... Well Sam can why can he?"

Alice and Edward stared at us confused. "Nothing umm let's go see Esme, Jacob get on your bike and bring my brother to my house this sarvo"

I walked of with Edward and Alice. "Sorry bout that"

"Something different about him" I jst nodded my head and smiled.

"Can we go home? i need get something very important from my stuff" They nodded there left and went to go tell Esme.

The whole way everyone was looking at me and Edward "I hate high school" I saw Edward smile

"That's the whole piont your suppose to... that's why they created"

"Fair enough" When we got to the motor bike Edward had the same look on his face "Just get on, sooner we start the sooner it over"

I smiledand got on the got on behind me. I went as soon as he remembered to hold on.

As we got to myhouse i saw Josh at the louge room window. As we got off i looked at Edward "Don't menton either of the fights... Josh doesn't know"

He nodded his head and follow me to Josh. "Josh!" He turned around and had a wierd ass smile plastered on his face.

God is ever not high. Edward walked behind me. As i looked at Josh he looked pissed to see him. "Sam's gonna kill you"

"No his not"

"Your hanging around a bl-" I shock my head at him. "But his a Cullen'

"Josh this is Edward the 16 year old" He suddenly look like he was going to be sick "Use the toilet down stairs" He nodded his head and ran to the toilet.

"Interesting family" I couldn't help but smile. I walked into the louge room with the smile still on my face.

"I'm gonna check on Josh" I walked to the bathroom. The whole floor was covered with class. Walked in there and glared at my brother "What the hell was that?"

"I thought he was a blood sucker"

"Don't say that you make them sound horrible"

"They are"

"So that makes me a monster horrible something you should kill" My brother stared at me stuned "Get out off my house"

He walked out and slammed the front door.I went to the kitchen and got to coke's. I though one at Edward and ofcourse it went the wrong way.

He still caught it. I poked out my tongue and started picking up glass out the louge. "Where'd Josh go?"

"Hell I hope" I sat on the louge and grapped my bag. I got out my bag and pulling out my smokes. Edward looked at me funny "What?"

"You know they well kill you"

"Trust me they won't"

HE stared at me funny. "Bella?"

"Hmm"

"What did Jasmine mean by it was all your fault and that our secert?"

"I already know about your secert"

"What?" He looked at me in pure shock.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie are vampires the rest of you are human" I smiled. He still looked shocked

"Then what are you?" I rolled my eyes

"Hybrid werewolf and vampire" I smiled and he looked paler "Are you o.k?"

"Yeah?" He said it more of a question to him self. Alice came though the door and was staring at us.

"Come on time for dinner and Carlisle wants to check your scar and other bloody stuff"

"Hey when does Esme go hunting again?" Alice looked at me shocked "Me Hybrid" I smiled and stood up. Edward copied me and we walked out the door.

"So if your a hybrid you age faster right?... How old are you really?" I looked at Edward and smiled

"4 and 1/2" I walked though their front door. Alice and Edward went into stunned mode. "Carlisle?" HE walked around a corner and looked calm.

"Bella" He guestered for me to go in the louge room. I walked in the louge room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later everyone was going out for dinner.

My mother was asleep on the louge so I stayed behind. I saw Alice whisper in Edward's ear so i didn't bother to listen.

i walked into the kitchen and out the back door. I went to my house and jumped to my window. I sat on the legde with my guiter in my hand.

all the things I said I wanted turned out to be heavan haunted  
every time I dream I'm sharin  
all the things that I tried pairing too

if the thought could ever barter  
time enough to make a pedal  
now I might help any other  
now thats it I'll simply ponder you.  
Its hard to recognize thats all  
true it wasn't that at all

I'm alone again  
never thought I'd see the one I told you  
Head is along  
over now

all the things I said I wanted  
turned out to be heavan haunted  
every time the dream I'm sharin  
all the things that I tried pairing too  
if the thought could ever barter  
time enough to make a pedal  
now I might help any other  
now thats it I'll simply ponder you.  
Its hard to recognize thats all  
true it wasn't that at all

"Whats up, Edward?" I turned and saw him behind me.

"You still didn't tellme why you fought back?"

I sat my guiter down and sat on my bed. Edward followed. I took a breath.

"I still don't get it What did Jasmine mean it was all your fault?" I ducked my head. Tear fighting to come out of my eyes as i though about it,

"You might as well know the whole story... About a 4 years ago I was suppose to check on my mum make sure nothing happened to her while her and my father stayed home... But all my friends wanted me to go hang out, And i said yes... By the time i got home my mother was half dead and he just started on my sister... They kept my mother in the hospital for weeks, Everytime she woke up she would start reliving it screaming and kicking waiting for some one to help her... So i dropped out of school for 2 years and got my ass beat while my sister stayed at the hospital... All i think is if i wasn't so selffish that one day-" My tears were coming out my eyes Edward pulled me into a hug,

"Bella your not selffish you stop your life so no else would get hurt, You fought to save your sister and mother how can you call that selffish"

"Cause if i was there i could have stopped it and wouldn't had to put up with the bruises and scares"

"You fought for them you are no where near selffish" He grapped both sides of my face and made me look at him. He kissed my fore head and i leaned into his chest.

"She did more then fought" i turned around and Jasmine was in the door way standing there "After my mother had been in hospital for a month my father tried to come get me... To take me away sell me to his mates for a night, Before he could even get out of the house Bella stoppped him and went... She stopped what was about to happen to me and put in on herself, She traded her life and soul the one thing she had and gave it away" I saw tears coming out of my sisters eyes. "Me and mum didn't find out until a month after she got out of hospital... By then dad was out of control, nothing could stop him"

* * *

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please**


	6. My heaven

**Sorry guy this one isn;t going to be long... I am fullon blocked HELPPPP!!!**

**By then dad was out of control, nothing could stop him"**

* * *

"We convicied him Bella had a rare viruse" Edward stared at us and looked... to many emontions for me to count.

"She.. umm?"

Edward looked like he was shruggling for words.

"No plain werewolve" He though about it for a second, and just shrugged it off.

Jasmine looked wide eyes at me. "You told the vampire about me"

"His not a vampire, fuckwt"

"Well their house smells like sweet lollipops and rainbows it hurts my nose"

"Get over it, Your room smells like wet doggy that been playing in the rain and rolling in mud." She glared at me.

"Half breed"

"Mutt"

"Blood sucker"

"Atleast I won't die"

Suddenly just like a light something turned on in his head.

"Wait if you have the strenght of a vampire why didn't you fight back that night?"

I ducked my head and Jasmine answered "My mother and i didn;t tell her" Edward didn't look at her and i didn't look at Edward.

"I got to go" Edward head came shooting up and looked at me, I grapped Edward hand and dragged him to his car "look after mum"

"But it stink in here... So sweet and grose"

"Atleast i know why you never went in my room"

We got in the car and Edward started in "Where are we going?"

"Heaven" I smiled and leaned into my chair

* * *

About 1/2 hour later were standing outside a rusted blue bliulding. I grapped Edward and pulled him up the stairs.

I started to fall and he caught me and ofcourse was a smartass "I tought vampires 'pose to me graceful"

"Half werewolve remember?" I poked my tongue out he steady me.

When we got the top I held me breath. It smelled like a mixed breed of dog and cat piss.

We walked to the end hallway from hell. We ended up to the door way to heaven.

It was gaint metal and blue. I swing it open and it almost broke off, "Wow"

Edward looked stunned and out of it. I let blush a little then ran to the stairs and stood in the middle.

"Yep I'm the rock n roll god" I had every intrument for a rock band. "And this is my heaven, so to speak"

I had Guiter, bass, drums,and for some reason panio. I had Cd's everywhere.

"One bad thing i have to share with my brother Josh remember him by the way his a wolve to" He smiled and kepting looking around

"I thought he would have been a vampire"

"He wishes literary" He let out a little chuckle and kept smiling.

I jumped on a couch a few feet away. Edward looked at me. I was about ready to fall asleep. He brought over a guiter "Nooo" I sound like a moaning child.

"Please out of the top of your head... For me?"I opened one eye and stared athim. As soon as i did it i regretted it

"Dude dirty pool... puppy dog eye's" I grapped the guiter out of his hand and poked out my tongue."Cheater"

I opened one eye "Promise not to laugh" He pretend to cross his heart. I smiled and he leaned on the side of the couch next to me. "This is for you daddy!"

I started o play the guiter the usual way. sad and mopey. Random words came out that described my father

"I'm sick of all the lies,  
they hide inside my dreams,  
As i cry out no-one hears me,  
I drown in my own tears,  
waiting for someone to believe,

How can night mares be so real,  
As i hide inside dark,  
tripped in a empty box,  
hiding in the corner,  
waiting for someone to hear me,  
waiting for my ray of light,  
to dry up all my blind tears,

and heal painful scares,  
why can't i wish away the fears,  
fight away my own nightmares,  
instead of crying on my guiter,  
And hiding all my scare fears,  
And my scarlet tears,"

I looked at Edward and stopped. I took a breath. I patted for him to lay next to me. He did what i said.

He took the guiter out of my hand and sat it on the floor and hlayed next to me. I sat my head on his chest and could hear his heart beat.

"Your lucky do have a normal heartbeat" i looked him in the eyes. He pushed my hair behind my ears.

He stroked his finger lightly though my hair. "Normally this is the the part where something bad happens."

He raise my chin to look at him. He leaned in and kissed me.

At first it was soft and calm. I got up and sat on top of him.

I tingled my fingers in his hair and and kissed harder he did the same. He grapped the back of my neck and pulled me closer then...

* * *

**I can;t remember who song it is but it sound better in real life:P**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**what do youthink should happen nxt **

**Bella and Edward keep going or something elsee? Imply your thoughts.**

**And i will menton it oon my next chapter**


	7. Volturi

**I'm bad at spelling so gave me a break**

* * *

I wanted to get closer. But there was only one way how.

Suddenly i heard screaming in my head. I fell off edward and on to the ground.

"Bella!" As soonas the burning in my head stopped.

I got into defence prostion. One word came to my head. "Jane"

I turned around and looked at her. My words had came out like acid. "Hey 1/2 breed"

She wore a long black coat and a demin skirt. She wore a white top with real blood on it.

Her boots cling on the floor. And she stared at Edward. "DOn't even try it" It came out a growl.

"What you going to do?" I started to feel the pain again it was like my blood was

burning from the inside out. I was digging my nails into the floor.

"Enough Jane we did not come here to play games?"

I fell on my back and Edward was helping me up. "Aro"

I nodded my head in respect. "Who is your pet Isabella?"

"He is not a pet his a human bean"

"They have a bond" I looked up a saw Marcus.I glared at him.

I stood up straight and looked at Aro "What do you need?"

"Not need want" He stared at Edward "Sorry, Isabella may I?"

"Not up to me" Edward looked at me confused "Aro can read your thoughts, well, every thought you have ever had"

"SOme how that doesn't surpise me" I saw Jane glaring at me

"Aro next time you pay a visit can you bring Alec i like him better"

I saw Marcus smile. "As you wish Isabella Edward may I?" He smiled

"Bella?"

"It doesn't hurt trust me" Edward held out his hand and Aro gripped it

"Ouch" Edward must of though of something that was funny cause Aro eys went angry.

I ran next to Edward and pulled Edward hand from Aro's "Is that all?"

"No where near... Looks like i get to see a old friend"

I eyes feel the growl in the back of my throat "The Cullens"

Asmile went across Janes face. "I haven't seen Carlisle in a long long time"

"Atleast let me tell them your coming" Aro nodded I smiled and grapped Edward.

As we got in Edward's volvo I sat him in the passenger sit and ran to the drivers side.

"I could use some explaining" I smiled at Edward

"Volturi big bad pain-in-the-ass vampire every single one process a power of some sort"

"So why do you listen to them?" I rolled my eye and turned onto our street

"They in force the law, The mean one humans must not know what we are unleast we change them or kill them"

I stopped outside his place "Their all hom tell them to untie my sister a just say Volturi"

"Where you going?" He got out the car and stood out the door

"To get Tish and tell the Quilettes" He slammmed the door shut and ran towards the house.

It took me 5minutes to get to Tish house i saw her walk into the kitchen i could smell The Volturi.

I ran into the house and Aro had her by the neck "Stop!" He did as i said. "Let her go"

"But she is human"

"And i intented to change her" I reached out my hand to Aro "See for yourself"

He let go of Tish and grapped my hand. "Why Bella you have grown... You think bout Edward alot"

I took my hand back "So..."

"You have thought about Edward alot"

"I knew it" Tish said under her breath. I glared at her.

"Father, Will she change her or not?" Jane was ready to kill Tish.

I ran next to her and pulled her up "Try it you die" Jane smiled

and went in defence mode i did the stood between us.

I had Tish behind me not moving. "Aro"

"They can go" Jane Looked atme and Tish in pure hatred "And as you said bella i will being Alec next time"

I nodded my head as they ran out and turned to Tish "quillette's?"

I nodded my head and ran to Edward's car. With in 20minutes we were out side Jacob's house. It was raining

And it hurt. We ran though the front door and found 3guy lazying on the louge Jacob Josh Paul

"Guess what?" They all shrugged there shoulders "Volturi is in town"

Josh and Jacob looked at me like stun mulets "So what"

We all looked at Paul who was looking at Tish. "They could kill me with one swoft move"

"Get over" I glared at him "It's notlike i will die" I ran over and gripped his neck

"But i could kill you right now"

"BElla let him go it's Paul his not worth it" Ilet him go and walked towards the door

"Look I'm going hunting watch her please... Paul if you what yourthinking i will kill you"

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Imply your thoughts.**


	8. Give me a break

**Previous**

**"Look I'm going hunting watch her please... Paul if you what your thinking i will kill you"**

* * *

"Why?"

"Cause the Cullen's are going and i want you three to go to there and watch Alice, Edward and my mother  
Don't worry Jasmine is there"

"What about me?" Seth came walking out the kitchen.

"Seth!" Me and Tish ran up and hugged him. I heard him laughing.

I got down and stopped breathing"I got to go sorry Seth... Watch Paul and Tish"

He crossed his heart and i couldn't help but smile. I poked my tongue out at him.

We did a pinky swear. We had done that since we were kids.

He was like the big brother that looked out for me. "Oww how adorable"

We all rolled our eyes at Josh "Tish a little help?"

I took off my shirt and pants while Tish went in vision mode.

Everyone was staring at her. All have seen me like this before i go to change

into a wolf where they can't see. Thankfully Seth always watch Paul for me.

"The cliff where they go cliff driving all girls but only Esme will be there when you arrive"

I smiled. I walked up to Paul and sat on his lap.I put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his balls.

I smiled and reached in his pocket.I pulled out his smokes and phone.

I hoped off his lap and gave Tish the phone "Call if you need help"

I took out a smoke and lit it. "C-ya"

I ran out to the forest. As i got far enough I took off my underwear and bra.

I started running. I had clothes hiden all over these woods.

As Iran a formiler smell hit me **_Esme and Rosalie_** Changed and got into my clothes again.

I endd up in something Ang picked out for me three yrs ago and it still fit.

It was a black mini, white singlet that looked like blood was going down it.

And black conney up to my knees. I walked out to Esme sitting at the cliff.

"Hey" I smiled as she turned around

"Bella" She was pulling me into a hug before i drew in a breath.

I got why she was worried "They would never hurt me"

She let go and smiled. rosalie was coming up behind us.

Esme turned me around but never let go of my shoulders.

I suddenly smelled the wolve pack. "Esme?"

She nodded and we ran towards Rosalie. I could hear Paul's

thoughts and he kept thinking kill kill kill.

"Paul!" I could feel how they both tenced. Esme and I walked out

From the shadow of the trees. Jacob ran into the tree's and Paul stayed

lingering over Rosalie. "Move!" He did as I said and Jacob came out of trees

With his favourite demin three quarters.

"Cullen?" I nodded my head as Rosalie and Paul were glaring at each other.

"Oh My Nyx, Would you stop that?"

"Who's Nyx?" I looked at Esme. "What?" I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Jacob Paul where's My brothers and Tish?"

"Hanging with Ang"

"What? Are you bloody insane i should drain you dry"

"Bella calm down-"

"Esme, my bother is a wolve and we both have very short tempers"

I could hear the pioson spitting out with every word but

at this moment i really didn't give a shit. I saw the look of hurt in her face

I looked at Jacob "Have you still got the blood frigde in your shed?"

"Nah dah last time you tried to eat Da-" I though a rock at his head,

"Hey! watch where your thoughing those god dmn things"

"How about you learn to shut your big fat mouth"

"Bring it Swan" I smiled as he turned wolve.

"Guys! No time for this" I looked at Esme then back at Jacob.

"One fight wouldn't hurt"

"Bella!" I turned around and heard a voice i knew all to well

I looked at Jacob and Paul "Run!" I turned and

"Hello Bella, Daddies home"

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Imply your thoughts. **

**Sorr it's not long next one wellbe long as promise (And i don't lie)**


	9. Die! or eviL

"Dad" He had changed bigger, His eyes were red

And i could feel the rage going though him.

"Jacob Get everyone and take them with Esme and Rose"

"Bella you can't fight him alone" I looked at Esme

"Just worry about our families" I looked at Charlie"Plus i can handle him, if you want to help send Jasper and Emmett"

I heard Rosalie giggle. With that Everyone ran off towards the rest of the wolves

"How noble Bella you were always the strong one of the family?"

"I know a you were the peice of beef no one ate"

He ran up and though me across the field. I landed

on my feet a few feet away. I went in defence and glared at him.

"You stupid ugly dick... How did you do it?"

"Not thathard I went to the Volturi"

"And Jane offered to change you" He smiled a evil smile.

I glared and stood up. He ran up and grapped my neck.

"You know... For a half wolve you smell... mouthwatering"

"Fuck you" I slammed my fist into his gut and he went flying backwards.

"Don't you ever but your disgusting hands on me again or I will kill you"

He took as a changelle and got to his feet and stood infront of me.

I smile and looked at him, this is all i ever wanted was to kill him.

Suddenlly he raised his hand. Two vampires came out from behind him.

One was taller then me, had black hair and cursed eyes. A mark on his shoulder.

The girl had Pink short hair, green eyes like just and was about the high of me.

They both wore the same headband. Like the sibiles for tribes or something...

They were holding hands staring at me looking like they were thinking bout my...

fuck!! "Their not vampires... What are they?"

"That for me to know and you find out"

"This fight is between me and you" I glared at him and didn't take a second glance at the boy and girl.

"Did I ever?" The boy ran towards me. His body started getting black patterns all over it.

And the girl looked at me and didn't move from her spot. Like she knew who would win.

I ran towards him and as we reached each other.I suddenly stopped "I know you"

I suddenly flying backwards looking at the girl the whole time. "You went to the academy?"

Sheletout a breath and screamed for the boy to stop. "Sasuke Stop!"

I drop before something round could hit me. And ofcourse i landed on my ass.

Sasuke was standing above me and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"WHat the Fuck! was that you stupid dick!... Do just though wh-what the fuck did you just though at me?"

I looked around and me, Sakura and Sasuke stood here "Where the fuck is my father?"

I looked around and saw him running towards my house "Fuck!"

"Izzy!" I ignored Sakura and kept going. I heard the two agrue about me. And started to follow.

I went as fast as i could. We ended up at the house in 30seconds. I was first at the Cullen's.

I stood on the roof and could here two girls whimpering and Edward trying to calm them.

"Izzy" I stood there and saw the two again

"Tell anut I said hi" I slammed my foot into the ground and went throught the roof.

I slammed to the bottom floor and saw Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and The wolves fighting Charlie.

I stood there until my father saw me. Ilooked at his hand. It had a ring with a snake running across on it.

"Grandma's ring" Josh and Jasmine were standing next to me.

Rage went though me. My fist started to shake "Bella?"

It was tolate i was running up to Charlie and kicking him out the back door. Literally.

He landed in the forest Iran up and grapped his thraot "You stupid son of a bitch"

I slammed him into the ground. I heard him grunt He smiled at me "Can you really kill your own father?"

"Yes" I answer the second hefinished his question. He started to laugh. I growled.

I reached in his mouth and pulled out a sharp teeth. Blood splashed on my skirt.

"Any last words Charlie?" He looked at me and didn't hestate. And laughed to himself

"Jane's going to kill you" I grapped his neck and pulled his head off. Blood poddle started undeneath us.

I sat there think what i had just done. I heard everyone behind me.

No one had a clue what to say. I didn't move from the pool of blood.

I reached for his hand and grapped my Grandmothers ring. I dropped his head and stood up.

I walked towards my brother and sister. I held out my hand towards Jasmine she held her hand toward mine.

I dropped it in her hand. I looked towards the ground.

As i heard my mother coming. Ilooked at her in the mist of tears

"I'm sorry but Mum... I'm leaving... tomorrow afternoon. after school" She stood still didn't say a word.

I walked toward my house. I heard some follow me. I didn't bother look but just jumped to my room.

I walked overtowards my clothes and tried to find something clean. Every one packed in down stairs.

I walked outof my room and to the bathroom. And took a shower. I watched as the blood washed off my skin

All the images of my father bashing me as a child came running into my brain. I closed my eyes clenching my fist

As i gotout i shoved on a really big t-shirt, underwear and a matching black bra.

I let my hair curl around my face not caring. Steam was everywhere. I walked out the bathroom

ignoring every one in the kitchen. I saw Edward looking at me then shacking his head at Carlisle.

I walked up stairs and sat on my bed. I looked atmy guiter wanted to play it.

For some reason i felt like i shouldn't touch it. I grapped it any way and climbed up the roof.

I sat there at first just staring at the full moon. I grapped my guiter and sat it on my lap with it in my hand.

I was only thinking about my life plan when it came boring out

**Why is it wen i try to do something rite,  
It doesn't turn out the way i plan,  
I didn't ask for all the pain and regret,  
All i wanted was to live the life you give me,  
I didn't want to bury you under my skin,  
But the only thing I can do now is cry,**

**You use to say just call out my name,  
And I'll be by your side,  
Everytime i shred a tear you wipe it away,  
When i need you you'll be there,  
But when i wanted you, It was to late,  
****Now all i can do is cry say your name once last time,**

**I'm sorry i was to late to save your life,  
I regret all the decision i have made,  
All the pain i have cause you,  
****How i desserted you when you needed me most,  
But i'd take it all back just to hear you say ****my name,**

******You use to say just call out my name,  
And I'll be by your side,  
Everytime i shred a tear you wipe it away,  
When i need you you'll be there,  
But when i wanted you, It was to late,  
****Now all i can do is cry say your name once last time,**

**I'm sorry i didn't trust you wen you needed me the most,  
If i could take back that last breath,  
Hear your last words again and save the members,  
Why couldn't trust you I knew I could,  
But it's to late now, I can never get you back,**

**Lossing you was my biggest regret... I'm sorry**

I took a breath. And it came out worring. A tear ran down my face

"Izzy you got better" I didn't say anything "The Izzy i remember was so high spirit nothing ever got her down... Izzy, please?" She sat next to me and looked at my face. I turned it away from her. "You always did love the full moon... Your just like her you know" I head came shooting up She smiled getting my attention. She kept her eyes at the full moon "Nan she was so fun exciting random... said whatwas on her mind... didn't cared what people said... That's why i loved her so much"

I couldn't help but get angry "Shut up!" I stood up and though my guiter as far and as fast as i could "Stop tellingme about herit alonly makes it w-"

I stopped talking and looked away "MAkes it what?" I looked at the ground she touched the side of my face "Fine don't tell me but Edward wants to see you" She walked to the legde "Izzy you can fight your own battles... That doesn't mean you have to fight them alone"

She dropped and I climbed into my room. Edward stood in the middle. The door was closed. I found it safe to die here.

I walked up and cried into his chest. We dropped to the ground and I kept crying "Bella It's going to be ok"

I could tell he was lying but at this piont i really didn't give a damn.

* * *

**Never regret what you have done and never apologize for anyone:: Quote of the day**

**Reveiwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	10. stay or go?

**I could tell he was lying but at this piont i really didn't give a damn.**

"Bella calm down... please Bella?" I was shaking like crazy.

"Don't tell me to calm down... I just killed my own father!"

I hadn't meant to yell at him but I couldn't help it just was so... angry

"Who abused your family for years!"

I felt rage surfing though my viens and I couldn't stop it. I knew

He had a point but i wasn't going to admit it that out loud.

"Fuck you... Don't act like you know me!"

I grapped my bag from under the bed. I tried hard not to cry.

I started packing everything in my reach glaring at the ground

"Bella what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Leaving, it's better for every one!" My voice broke at the end.

"Bella?" Edward barely whispered my name. He reached for my shoulders.

"Don't play sorry I don't want it" _I needed it..._ but i didn't want to admit it.

I felt my eyes started to water up knowing that if I looked at him I couldn't keep them in.

"Bella... please look at me?" I zipped up my bag and regretly looked at him.

Everything went frezzing for me. I couldn't feel me legs.

Tears escaped my eyes of rage and sorrow ran down my face. It was so cold.

"Don't, you have it easy... You can do anything you want I have limit options... I have the shitest life you could possible imagine, I got raped, I killed my father, I'm gonna live forever and the rest of my family will die unleast I can find a lope hole, My best friends are witches and wolves, I have to change schools every few years, i not pure I'm not one or the other, And not in anyway am I human... And I can't kill myself without someone's help and the only one willing is Jane and Aro won't let her, Then you and the rest of Cullens come and I have no clue what to do run or stay... But every bone in my body is telling me to run away, and that is what I'm going to do" My voice broke at the end of my speech.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the tears.

Everyone down stairs went quite to listen to my speech.

"Bella?" I looked at him, his eyes looked worried for me.

"Don't do that" I put my hand on his cheeck and faked a smiled

Edward did the same and his gaze bored into my eyes.

Edward pulled me forward into a hug and kissed my forehead.

I was frezzing my ass off. I pulled Edward tighter looking for his warmth.

"Bella..." His heart beat started to get slower. And his grip died.

"Oh My Fucken Nyx" I lightened my grip and sat him on the bed.

I started shaking him "Edward wake up?" I slapped him across the face.

He came shotting up for air. I fist came flying up.

I gripped his wrist before he could get my face. I felt his blood rushing threw his pulse.

I closed my eyes as my throat burned of thrist. "Edward get Sakura and Sasuke"

He didn't move just looked at me. I looked at him and could feel my eye turning red.

"Edward please?" My thraot felt tight. I reached for it like some one was choking the life out of me.

Edward reached for me.I flinched away he looked hurt . He kissed my forehead and went to get them.

With in a minutes they were standing infront of me "Izzy, What's the matter?"

"I need to eat" I raised myhead and they saw my eyes. I was baring my sharp teeth.

I couldn't help it. I heard all the heart beats. I dug my nails into the metal of my bed.

"Sakura Why is she shaking?" My body was shaking. It was getting hard to breath.

My head snappedhis way to the sound of his voice. I glared at him and he returned it.

"A curse that comes with the hybrids... If the vampire gets to hungry it tranforms into a wolve and go on a killing spree wait for their thrist to be rested... Human blood is the only thing" I let out a blood curling scream. I squeezed my eyes shut. Gasping for breath.

"Sakuraaaaa!" It hurt to try to talk. I ended up screaming and it screamed for eco's.

"Get Joshua and Jasmine now... and Emmett just in case"

He did as he was told. Sakura had sonething in her hand. And I already knew what it was.

I pushed her hand away. "Don't"

"Izzy you need to eat... And we can't make it to Jacob's"

The smell of her blood hit me. Fuck Fuck Fuck. I reached for her hand when everyone came rushing in.

I jumped off my bed and slammed into the roof corner on the other side of my bed room.

I hissed at them. I tried hard not to. Tish and Ang was standing behind them. "Bella!"

I hate when they stood next to each other they look exactly the same.

They held hands, and started repeating this wierd ass shit "Fuck you you stupid witches"

Everyone turned to Ang and Tish expect Sakura. "Woahhh sweet witches"

Rose slapped him up the back off the head "Help meee!" Sakura's blood hit me again.

I stared striaght at her. "Sasuke No!" I turned and saw him coming straight at me.

I smiled at him. I jumped towards him some one grapped our hands and stopped the attack

"Emmett!" I could hear the acid in my voice. "Sakura you smell so good"

"Bear boy" Emmett looked up and smiledat his new nick name "Can you hold her if I feed her?"

"Hell yeah this is all muscle" I laughed at him but it didn't sound like me

Sakura walked towards me with her hand up. Until Carlisle came in

"Won't the bite change you?"

"I can't be ineffected" She put her wrist infront of myface. I raised my hand s and squeezed her wrist.

I pulled her wrist to my mouth. Her blood was warm and different. I opened my eyes as I felt my body change.

My eyes turned back normal. My thrist had rested and my muscles relaxed. "Uh Emmett you can let go"

He smiled and did as I said. That's when I noticed Edward and Jacob were both still in the room.

I stared at the ground. "It's deceided"

Ang Alice and Tish looked at me knowing what i ws about to say "The next bus is at 5 in the morning"

"What?" I looked at Jasmine and Josh.

I grapped my bag of my bed and stared at the wolves and Sasuke and Sakura "Up till' now, we've done everything as a group. But there is something else… I must do… by myself. Deep in my heart, I'd already decided on revenge… For that reason only, I killed a life, but… I never be like any of you I am not one or the other I promise I will be back... And I will find a way,, But if you really need me... Find where home is"

I noticed Edward had left the room. I walked out the door and to the backyard. Edward sat on he steps. I dropped my bagand sat next to him.

"I have so many questions" I looked at him with amusement in my voice

"How about you start from the top"

**"**Why did you want the ring so badly?" I nodded my head and looked at the ground

"It was my Grandmother" I smiled at the ring, "She wrote all us kids a letter before she died The last thing she told me was music is just love with a melody... She the reason I play,That I try so hard... She always had a smile on her face when we went to visit her, Every christmas I would stick to her like glue... So father couldn't find me, She wouldfight for us... Then she got cancer, And my life and soul died the day shegot ill... The day she dead, I locked myself in my room trying praying I would so I could stay with her forever... She told me never to give up my dream always fight for what I want" I felt the tears run down my face. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I looked at his face "You have done nothing wrong... But i do have more questions Like where's home?"

"IF you were listening you would know" II saw him replaying the convertsion in his head. Amusment went all over my face "SHit it's 4:30 I gotta go"

I grapped his neck and pulledhim into a kiss. First it was slow and boring til it fired up. He pulled me closer and his hand on my back and one on my neck. I grapped a fist full of hair and pulled him as close as I could. "Izzy you have to-" sakura came out "Oh My Gosh I Am SOOO SORRYYYY!" She ran out and I leaned back

"Well the recked the awesomeness" I hear Edward chuckle "It's a word" He stood up and helped me as I fell"I meant to do that"

"And I'll pretend like i believe you"

"Izzy you have to go" I rolled my eyes as I went inside. Evry one stoodin the louge room looking like they were about to cry. First I hugged Alice then Rose, Esme and Carlisle, And then came Emmett

"Beary boy"

"Shortie"

"I'm not short" I hit him in the gut and he laughed I pulled him into a hug whiched turned into a death trap. I looked at the Seth Paul and Jacob who were all crying "Oww Guys" I ran up and pulled Seth into a hug first "Promise you'll watch Paul"

"With my life" I smiled at him and did the pinky promise. Next was Paul

"Hey prevert" He just laught and pulled me into a hug. As I turned my Jacob pulled me so tight it hurt like hell "I'll be back soon" I said as he let me go. I walkeed to the front door but I had to say one thing before I left "ANd Josh?"

"What?"

"Your bike, skate board and car are at the nepean river well more like in it" I smiled and ran.I hopped on my motor bike with Sakura and Sasuke behind me. "Smart ass" They smiled

* * *

**Never regret what you have done and never apologize for anyone:: Quote of the day**

**Reveiwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	11. Edward pov

****************

**__****__****__****__****__**

**__**

**_Previously_**

**_"Your bike, skate board and car are at the nepean river well more like in it" I smiled and ran.I hopped on my motor bike with Sakura and Sasuke behind me. "Smart ass" They smiled_**

**_Ps I got my boyfriend to write this cause it was his experence

* * *

_**

************

****

5months from when Bella left

Epov

Everyone stood silent til we couldn't hear her motor bike any more. I nodded my head and walked out the back door.

That was the last thing Bella left us with the night she left,

I put my head in my hands and sat awhile I heard people mumbling about me.

I shock my head and waited for Alice to come out. Soon enough I heard the door open "Hey Alice... Emmett?"

"No actually it was Rosalie and Josh" I pulled a face. alice sat next to me "You alright?"

"Alice-" She stood up and glared at me,

"Don't Alice me, you are to stubbon you know that normally nothing like this would hold you here!" She slapped me across the face and smiled "We found this" She threw a letter into my lap. She was holding back the tears.I stood up to pull her into a hug. She shock her head and pionted at the letter "REad it"

She ran inside and I followed her. But she locked the door. "And you call me stubborn" I looked at the letter it had Bella's chicken writting on it, I opened it and started reading

_I'm sorry I wish… Oh forget it, Me and my family started bloody growing apart and my father started hurting me already back in Elementary school, I'm sure you know by now. But you know it still hurts. It's not fair that some people get to live life easy, doesn't have to work hard to fit in, _

_naturally be liked and I've already wrecked my chances at ever living a normal life. I guess I let my past control me all this time, but I guess there is a bit of bitch in me that tried to fight... Just not enough_

_Most days, I pretend not to care what I knew is true, but really I know that it would hurt both of us in the end. Because everyone one knows- even Alice- were doomed. Except us. Those are the real people see the truth. Those are the people who are my friends, and I trust with my life_

_- Well not really trust But. In reality, I doubt I have any friends just family. And I'll be lonely but I'll see you sooner or later. I just need you… to just… I just need you to keep you safe. Then maybe I could stop acting so wierd… No I would stop acting wierd cause I'm insane but we all knew that._

_Because then I'd actually have a real person telling me what I was doing instead of saying one thing then lying to me so I could feel better when they told me the it'll be alright. Maybe I should just be myself a little more. Just a bit. I'm just worried I might hurt you so when you change _

_I'll be there before it's over promise. by th way here is all the money I owe Esme for the window, sandwich, hole in the wall and her car sorry._

_Bye bye Eddie_

I looked at the letter. "Always have to go out with a randomness"

There was a picture me and her. Something Tish and Ang took.

The first day we meet. I looked at her I picture she smiled,

Like she was a five year old begging for there parents to let them go on more rides at the fair.

Alice unlocked the door and ran for everyone else. As I could in the louge room everyone looked at me.

Surpised the first person I looked at was her mother, "Where's home?"

She looked at me surpised. Shock spread across her face. I walked up and stared her in the eyes.

"Please for your daughter," She smiled at me,

"Where her grandma first showed her how to play" I smiled when I remember the stories of grandma.

"You mean the place she use to live in StClair"

"She told that story"I nodded and shock hit her again, "She never told any one that story"

"Then if she never told anyone before me how come you know?" She stared at the ground

"I was there," She sat on the louge "She always thought that I didn't care"

"I'm sorrybut really I need to find Bella then you can tell her how much you cared"

She nodded her wrote down an address "If she not there go to the school hall down the road"

I nodded. I heard Emmett laughing in the next room. And rosalie slapping him. "Thank you"

I looked at Alice. She threw me a set of car keys "No!"

I ran to the car it was Emmetts jeep. I drove to St. Clair as fast as I could.

As I got there I stood infront of the house. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Bella?" The room were pitch black. I could see furniter everywhere like it had been though.

I turned on the light and saw someone standing there "Shit!" I looked at them.

She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and looked pissed "Get out!"

"I'm looking for Bella" She looked shocked "Is she here?"

"What are you?" SHe walked up and grapped my mouth "Human" She said more to herself

"She is at the school the hall down the road... Can't miss it" She looked at me "Edward right?"

"Yeah... Who are you?"

"Samantha White Sammy for short" She pattedd my hair and walked into anther room and stayed.

I walked out and ran for the school. All aroung the front were green gates jail high green gates three trees out the front.

All the building roofs were blue. I ran to the middle of the school. I looked around totally confused.

I turned around and saw a huge building. "I guess that's it" I ran for the I should out front I heard alot talking.

I opened the door and people were sitting everywhere. A little girl was on stage dancing.

I walkedin as the door closed behind me many people stared. The little girl stopped dancing and jumped off stage to a teenager.

A blonde hair girl smiled andheld a mic "Thank you umm...Anne, Anyways the last act of the night my cousin Isabella and her mates Kk and Brendon plus Jake"

The curtians opened and 3people stood there. Bella came out and walked next to the blonde and hugged her. She took the mic and walked to the stand.

"How's it St. Clair?" Many people cheered, O.k O.k this is my new song I didn't want to sing but Katlyn... begged me"

"Actually I gave you a fifty from B wallet" Many people laughed

"Fine she begged and payed anyway... It's called Now you know, writen for a boy that I'll never forget"

_In these eyes_  
_More than words, more than_  
_Anything that I've spoken_  
_When the skies_  
_Turn to grey, my heart's_  
_Just about to crack open_

_So the story goes_  
_There's somethin you should know_  
_Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

_(Chorus)_  
_I never wanna be without you_  
_Oh no, here I go, now you know_  
_What I feel about you_  
_There's no endin_  
_Must've been wrong to doubt you_  
_Oh no, there I go, no control_  
_But I'm fallin so, now you know_

she looked at the floor for the next few lines until her she threw down stand at the chorus

_Feel so light_  
_Cravin oxygen_  
_All this truse leaves me empty_  
_Will you run_  
_Can you handle it_  
_Cuz I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this seems bold_  
_But I'm hopin you'll stay for the happy ending_

_(Chorus)_  
_I never wanna be without you_  
_Oh no, here I go, now you know_  
_What I feel about you_  
_There's no endin_  
_  
_Her voice went softer then the whole band with booming so did her voice. She walked to the front of the stage, and went... full on Bella

_Must've been wrong to doubt you_  
_Oh no, there I go, no control_  
_But I'm fallin so, now you know_

_No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah)_

_So the story goes, yeah_  
_You already know_  
_So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending_

_(Chorus)_  
_I never wanna be without you_  
_Oh no, here I go, now you know_  
_What I feel about you_  
_There's no endin_  
_Must've been wrong to doubt you_  
_Oh no, there I go, no control_  
_But I'm fallin so, now you know_

_I never wanna be without you_  
_Oh no, here I go, now you know_  
_What I feel about you_  
_There's no endin_  
_Must've been wrong to doubt you_  
_Oh no, there I go, no control_  
_But I'm fallin so, now you know  
I've fallen for __you_

The music died and so did the lights I walked out the doors and pulled out my phone and dailed Bella's number.

She picked up on the third rang. "What's wrong?" I saw her walk out the door

"Nothing just it was an awesome song"

"Huh.." I saw her face she looked so confused "Where are you?" She looked around and finally found me. She hung up the phone

"You know hanging up on someone without a good-bye is rude" She stared at me. She crossed her arms over her chest.

I noticed she got snakebite piecing and a tattoo on her wrist it was of a grave stone with R.I.P writen on it with a list of people.

"Why did you come?" I reached in my pocket and pulled out the letter and gave it to her. She didn't even open it, "So now you come?"

"I only just got it yesterday" Her head came shooting up on the last word

"I'm gonna kill JAsmine" She stalked off to her house.

"Wait what? Where we going?"

"Back to hell" She place her hand in mine, "SHit..." We turned around and three people ran after us

"Vampires?"

"Worst elements controls" Katyln Jake and Brendon stood infront of us

* * *

Reveiw please EDWARD CULLEN YUMMY


	12. randomise

******************__****__****__****__****__**

**__**

Sorry guys I know I suck at this but I just got a catscan so no killer bad reviews

* * *

Brendon was gliding across the rocks and Kk was threw water spikes at him "Bell's where are you going?"

Jake was looking at Edward glaring at him. I hated guys at this piont.

"Eventually hell but for now to take Edward here home then comin back for the second concert"

I smiled and held Edward's hand, I pushed him slightly behind me and my muscles tightened.

"Cool down Bella do you think we would hurt him?" Brendon stood infront and of the kept his hand out like to hold me,

"Or die trying... remember I spend a whole year with use and trust me it was hell" I turned and pulled Edward with me, I felt them watch me leave

"How bad is this?" I smiled,

"Always gettin my into trouble Cullen" I heard him laugh

"You do it fine on your own" As we left the metal gates we found my motor bike with Sam and bag on it,

"Your cuz is awesome" I rolled my eyes and hugged my cuz

She whispered in my ear "WHat is it with you and emos?"

I smiled and jumped on my bike and smiled. HEld out keys to Carlisle car. I rolled my eyes and told him to get on.

We drove towards Sam's house for the car, as we got there Alice, Ang and Tish. "I hate seers so badly right now"

I felt edward laugh behind me.

As I remember thought of the day at high school. I quickly stopped in front of them with a smile on my face.

"You know I'm so gonna kill you guys soon" they smiled and I hoped off the bike while Edward caught me half way. "Shut up Seers"

I walked towards the house and threw the front door only to fall over all the shit me and Sammy threw at each other yesterday night.

I jumped over everything almost falling over all of it. I heard Tish, Ang and Alice laughing knowing what was about to happen.

I turned and fell on myass. I glared at them wanting so badly to yell. I stoodup and glared at them.

I turned a corner and walked into the kitchen finding a bag full on weapons.

I picked it up and walked back through the lougne room finding everyone in the cars. I shoved the bag on Edward's lap.

"Trust me you don't want to know" I saw the others pulling out. I drove behing them 120hr.

I saw the band as we went pass the school "Why are you coming back?"

"I'm not I have to go to the Volturi"

* * *

Sorry not solong really didn't have time for it


End file.
